


Some body come get him (his dancing like a stripper)

by KyuubiKitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Body Rolls, Danny Knows, Just imagine that, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Those hips in those jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiKitsune/pseuds/KyuubiKitsune
Summary: Jungle scene with a bit more Sciles and Danny being sassy <3 Need I really say more? ;)





	Some body come get him (his dancing like a stripper)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roachbugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/gifts).



> For Buggaboo, You wanted more. Hopefully, this qualifies :P

They had just entered the club, they were supposed to be finding Jackson but he seemed to have just disappeared. They made their way to the bar, side by side they moved fluidly between all the body grinding into each other. Scott ordered them a drink each, the bar tend not even bothering to ask for their Id. 

Scott turned back to give Stiles his drink. He watched him for a moment, Stiles was watching the other people all dance, while he nodded his head to the beat. He tapped his shoulder, handing the drink when Stiles moved his gaze to him. He grinned. Drinking his own, even knowing that it wouldn't really affect him. Stiles, however... 

Stiles had started feeling the buzz. Both of them scanning the crowd. After a moment they had finished their drinks and decided to walk around to scout the area. They didn't count on running into Danny of all people. 

"What are you two doing here?" he asks, suspicious gaze shifting back and forth between Scott and Stiles. "This isn't exactly your type of club."

Stiles makes a scoffing sound. "What? What are you talking about, Danny? Me and Scott, man, we come here all the time." Stiles kicks Scott in the ankle. "Don't we Scotty?"

"Yeah." Scott shoots Stiles a confused look. "All the time."

Danny looks them up and down. "With Scott, I'd believe it, but with you," he says, pointing to Stiles. He tilts his head with his brows raised, faintly grimacing. The black jeans and a tight shirt was fine, but the plaid... The plaid needed to go.

Stiles is absolutely affronted. "I could totally be gay!" he says. He gestures expansively at Scott, waving his hands at him as if to encompass Scott's entire existence. "I could totally be with Scott and gay!" Scott's face flushed. Any plans of finding Jackson completely gone from their minds.

Danny was having none of that. He didn't believe stiles for a moment. Stiles was already running through reasons he could be gay in his mind. He was a smart guy. Just sometimes he should really think things through a bit longer. 

He huffed at Danny. “Look I am gay. Just because you don't like my shirt.” Danny raised a brow. “Oh really? I really don't believe you.” Stiles has never backed down from a challenge and his most definitely not starting now. So without further prompting, he turned his body to Scotts looked him in the eyes, which had widened a lot in the two seconds it took for stiles to turn. Then he winked at Scott before wrapping his arms around his next and kissed him. 

Scott could have sworn he stopped breathing. His hand went to Stiles' hips and he held him the while Stiles had his wicked way with his mouth. 

Stiles heard Scott groan. He pulled back a little planting one last peck to Scott's lips looking up into his eyes he saw they were half mast. Deep brown with lust. Without leaving Scott's grip he looked around to see Danny staring, shocked. 

“Well fuck me Stilinski.” He pats Scott's shoulder and nodded. “See you at school” and then he walked away. Leaving the two in the crowd.

Scott grabbed Stiles' jaw. “So when were you going to tell me?” Stiles' eyebrows rose. “Tell you what Scotty? That I've been pining for you since 3rd grade, that I'm bi or that I really want to grind on you to this song right now?” As he said this Wobble by V.I.C came on.

Scott just stared and let out a breathy “Stiles” Stiles looked into Scott's eyes, smirk over his lips. “Let's dance.” He winked and turned around, left arm up around Scott's neck and his right gripping Scott's hip. He started gyrating his hips backward into Scott's. Moving to the beat of the music. Stiles always was a natural dancer, the moves just came to him and made sense. 

 

He rolled his body along Scott's. The same Scott who now hand his hands on Stiles' hips and was pulling and guiding his hips each time, claws gripped into stiles jeans. He spun around in Scott's arms and body rolled into his crotch. Swaying his hips from side to side eyes alight with mischief and smirking at Scott. 

“Like what you see Scotty?” Stiles asked in a deep velvety voice turning around again he bent over, Scott's hands on his hips balancing his somewhat and shook his ass, rubbing it against Scott. 

Neither of them had realized but they had stopped a portion of the dance floor around them who all stopped to watch. They were quite the attraction. 

Scott started to get into in swaying his own hips to the song, even though it was coming to and end. Stiles was still against him, this time flush with his front, and he kissed him again. There was a brightness in stiles eyes he just couldn't help himself. Stiles laughed into the kiss. 

He backed up to the wall as the next song started playing, people moving out of his way waiting for him to dance again, Loving the amount of attention he was getting he spun around hands on the wall. And shook his hips wiggling his ass dancing in time to the words of the song. 

Scoot made his way slowly to him. Grin on his face he bit his lip watching stiles. He gestures to stiles with a come-hither motion of his finger. Stiles danced his way over. “Yeah, Scotty?” He said breathless from the dancing. 

“Let's get outta here and you can dance for me in a more private setting" Stiles laughed. "Glad your into me too Scotty, let's go" Stiles grabbed his hand dragging him out of the club. He winked at the completely dumbstruck Danny on the way out the door. 

Teach him to doubt Stiles.


End file.
